Granadas
by Osismor
Summary: Por culpa de Hermione, Draco había recibido un castigo doloroso lo cual lo lleva a querer vengarse, pero jamas se imaginó que la venganza que resultaría doloroso para la chica, sería algo que lo atraparía a el, pues era el inicio de su propia historia.


Granadas.

El frio invierno apenas estaba dando sus indicios de llegada, los copitos de nieve caían con gracia sobre los hermosos paisajes del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts.

Los alumnos se encontraban disfrutando de todo en el patio, los mas pequeños jugaban con bolas de nieve, encantándolas para que aumentara su velocidad y persiguiera a su blanco hasta poder estrellarse en su rostro.

Los mas especiales se encontraban dentro, cada quien en su actividad preferida, algunos leían, otros disfrutaban de un buen chocolate caliente con sus amigos en el gran comedor mientras otros simplemente seguían dormidos.

Sábado, el día favorito de Draco Malfoy y de muchas personas más, lamentablemente su sábado había sido arruinado, se dirigía con paso veloz hacía el despacho de la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall, había recibido una carta de que su padre venia a verlo, sospechaba lo que se avecinaba, y todo por culpa de Granger.

Llegó a la gárgola y dijo la contraseña, esta se movió brindándole el paso y Draco subió elegantemente, toco tres veces la puerta y un ligero _–Pase- _se escuchó.

Al entrar, evitó todo contacto con su padre, quien se encontraba parado al lado derecho del escritorio del despacho, Minerva estaba sentada, con una mirada de desaprobación se levantó de su lugar.

-Con su permiso señor Malfoy, los dejo solos.- Draco pedía internamente que no fuera así, no quería quedarse solo con su padre, un ligero click se escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró y Lucios Malfoy tomo lugar en el asiento de la directora.

-Me supongo que ya sabes a que eh venido hijo- Draco simplemente asintió.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué excusa me tienes ahora hijo?- Lucios lo miraba fríamente, esperando a su respuesta, Draco desvió la mirada, se arremango las mangas de su camisa gris, se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el pequeño librero.

-Ninguna, fue culpa de ese Sangre Sucia padre- La mirada de Lucios se encendió y con brusquedad se puso de pie.

-¡Y una mierda si fue su culpa o no! ¡Atacarlo dentro del colegio es motivo de expulsión!- Draco bajo la mirada, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y estaba preparado. - ¡Si vas a hacerlo se mas prudente y que sea en un lugar donde nadie te pueda ver! ¡Fuiste tan estúpido y Granger te vio y te delato!- Lucios abandono el escritorio, tomo a Draco de la camisa y lo aventó contra el suelo, lo apunto con su varita a la vez que comenzaba a formular la maldición, Malfoy Junior cerró los ojos en espera de lo que se avecinaba, pero la maldición nunca llego.

-No lo hare- susurro Lucios, Draco estaba asombrado, y con cautela se puso de pie. – Te daré donde más te duela por imprudente… Tu madre- una sonrisa socarrona nació en los labios de su padre, el corazón de Draco dejo de latir por unos segundos, sintió como se mareaba ligeramente y todo le daba vueltas.

-No…- susurro, su madre, lo mas preciado de su vida iba a pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, su padre era cruel y despiadado, la dejaría tan mal que posiblemente la mande a San Mungo de nuevo.

-Y no podrás verla durante mucho tiempo, fin de la conversación, me largo- Lucios dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir pero la voz desesperada de su hijo logro detenerlo.

-Por favor padre, castígame a mi ¡mi madre no tiene porque pagarlo!, ¡Fue mi culpa!- Un sonido sordo se escuchó al impactarse el puño de Lucios con la cara de Draco, Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás sosteniéndose la mandíbula y con los ojos llorosos por el dolor.

-No vuelvas a levantarme la voz y a justificar mis decisiones, mis palabras te quedaron claras, no volverás a saber de tu madre por un tiempo y mas te vale que ni intentes verla, o le ira peor- Y sin más que decir salió del despacho dejando completamente solo a su hijo.

La rabia y la impotencia se apodero de el, con un grito desgarrador golpeo la pared, haciéndose daño en los nudillos pero ignorando el acto comenzó a dar gritos de dolor y desesperación a la par que destruía todo lo que a su paso se cruzaba.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo!- un último golpe que le brindo al cristal de la ventana basto para que este cediera y se rompiera en miles de pedazos, incrustándose en su mano, cansado y mareado se dejo caer en el suelo sollozando ligeramente, el coraje que sentía hacia Granger lo hubiera llevado a asesinarlo de haberla tenido en frente, la culpaba por todo, solamente era una maldita Sangre Sucia boca floja, ella era la culpable de todo, simplemente ella.

-Lo pagaras Granger, juró que lo pagaras- el viento se llevo sus palabras junto con su promesa, lentamente se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita arreglo todo, si McGonagall se daba cuenta de lo sucedido lo suspenderían y seria peor, decidido salió del despacho sin ningún otro pensamiento que el sufrimiento que le causaría a Hermione Granger.

Harry Potter se encontraba mirando a sus amigos patinando sin preocupaciones sobre el lago congelado, sonrió al ver como su querida pelirroja caía estrepitosamente llevándose consigo a Hermione.

-¡Harry!- la mano de Ginny lo saludaba con emoción y Harry contesto con una sonrisa. Hermione se levantó con cuidado y ayudando a Ginny ambas se acercaron a el, dejando a Ron con su amada Lavender.

-Harry animate, es muy divertido- Ginny se dejo caer a su lado colocando su cabeza en su regazo a la espera de las caricias de su amado.

-La verdad es que no se me antoja, estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento de esta mañana- respondió.

-Creo que yo ya tuve suficiente por hoy, chicos iré un momento a la biblioteca, adelantare un poco de tarea- Hermione tomó sus patines y se los pusó al hombro.

-Pero es sábado Hermione, deja eso para mañana- Harry y Ginny la miraban reprobatoriamente, esta chica sí que nunca cambiaria.

-Más vale que lo haga ahora, no quiero estar como ustedes pudiendo disfrutar mis ultimas horas del fin de semana haciendo los deberes- Hermione les sacó la lengua infantilmente y tomo su camino hacia el interior del castillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz.

Había recibido la carta de sus padres en el que le pedían que fuera a pasar navidad con ellos, toda su familia iría esta vez, ella sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo acepto, faltaban 3 semanas para las ansiadas vacaciones.

Subió las escaleras que la guiaban hacia el piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca, pero lo húmedo de sus zapatos le hizo una jugada y resbalo cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo haciéndose daño en su muñeca izquierda, con los ojos llorosos tomó su muñeca y la apretó soltando un quejido.

-¿Estás bien?- Una mano se mostraba frente a ella con la esperanza de que Hermione la tomara, alzo la mirada sorprendida y con precaución la acepto.

-Sí, solo me hice un poco de daño en la muñeca- las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron, había pensado que nadie la había visto.

-Déjame ver- el chico tomo la muñeca de Hermione y con cuidado levanto la manga de su lindo suéter morado- Uuuuh, no se ve nada bien, creo que deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey para que te cheuque eso- su muñeca estaba comenzando a tomar un ligero color azul y púrpura.

-Por Merlín, si creó que si, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Jesse- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa que Jesse Mccartney le daba.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- dijo Jesse.

-No será necesario, pero igual gracias- Hermione se inclinó para tomar sus patines pero Jesse le gano.

-Anda, no seas testaruda yo llevo esto, vamos- el chico la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella, había dicho un comentario que hizo a la castaña reír. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el causante de tal caída miraba todo desde un oscuro pasillo.

-Creo que tus ideas de venganza son un poco infantiles amigo mío- Blaise Zabbini sorprendió a Draco Malfoy, quien solo le miró fríamente. – Vaya que te fue mal con tu padre, ese moretón se ve muy feo-

-Que mierdas quieres Blaise, no estoy para tus estupideces- Draco comenzó a caminar directo a su Sala Común, seguido de cerca por su fiel amigo.

-Vengo a hablar contigo Draco, se que quieres vengarte, y tengo una de las mejores maneras para hacerlo- Ambos chicos se miraron y Draco lo examinó, con un movimiento de cabeza lo invito a seguir caminando, lo que vendría sería muy divertido…


End file.
